1. Field
Embodiments relate to a substrate transporting apparatus and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of the information society, there is an increasing demand in various forms for a display device for displaying an image. Various flat display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display have been used.
The flat display device is manufactured by repeatedly performing manufacturing steps of thin film deposition, etching, cleaning and the like to form a plurality of thin films on a substrate. In the manufacturing steps, the substrate on which the previous step has been performed is loaded in a cassette and transported. Then, the substrate is unloaded from the cassette to perform the next step.
A substrate transporting apparatus used for transporting the substrate includes a transport robot having a robot hand. The robot hand enters a space below the substrate and allows the substrate to be seated on the upper surface thereof. Then, the robot hand unloads the substrate from the cassette.